Things Change
by RainingLove
Summary: I dedicate this story to one of my good friends DefiantlyMalfoy! And other people who read this I hope you enjoy:
1. New Girl

Hey This one's for you Prime! Hope you like it! And others that will end up reading it. Sorry it's not very far yet:) I'll try to work on this as much as I can! ENJOY!

* * *

Prologue

_Three years ago_

One stormy night there came a knock on the door at the house of Draco Malfoy. With a yawn the newly father opened the door to find a women in a thick black robe, drenched brown hair that stuck to her forehead.

"Yes? May I help you," Draco asked, shocked anyone would be here at this hour.

"Is this the home of Malfoy, Draco? Wizard; once attending Hogwarts. School of witch craft and wizarding?" The young woman looked down to read off a note that's ink was starting to drip down the paper.

"Yes. I am him."

"May I speak to you and your wife Mr. Malfoy?"

"Sorry but who are you," He asked cautiously.

"I'm Sicily Porto. I'm Arour for the Ministry of Magic," she held up her badge.

"Umm…yes. Come in." Hesitantly Malfoy made the door wider and stepped to the side to allow Ms. Porto to slide in. "Astoria. Someone's here to see us." His voice echoed throughout the large house.

"Shh shh. I'm coming. Scorpious finally fell asleep. He's been waking up screaming lately Draco. It's starting to worry m-" Mrs. Malfoy chattered as she descended from the stairs. Hardly noticing their guest standing in the living room as Draco sat on the couch across from her. "Who is she?"

"She's _Arour_ Porto. She was sent by the Ministry," Draco muttered under his breath.

"Why is she here?!"

"We are worried for your family's safety Mrs. Malfoy," Sicily stated softly. She didn't want to upset them but the Ministry has found clues left by a serial killer that he/she may be targeting the Malfoy family. And so she told them of the many killings of past Death Eaters that have given up their old ways to start over.

"Do you know who it is?!"

"We're trying to figure that out. I-we want the best security for you and your family. Hopefully we'll be able to find this murder and put a stop to these killings."

"Why us though?! What did _we_ do wrong, to the point of someone wanting to kill us?!"

"Draco? Have you ever told your wife here about your years at Hogwarts?"

"Now why on earth would I want to even speak of it? I'm ashamed of my choices and my familys'," Draco hissed through grinding teeth. Astoria looked shockly at her husband. Her eyes switched to Draco to Sicily questionly. "I was a past Death Eater..."

"Why haven't you told me this before," Astoria practically screamed.

"Because I-I didn't want you to hate me too," Draco barely whispered. But his wife only stared in disbelief. She was unable to form any words.

"Mr. Malfoy. Not to be rude but why would she ever hate you? You made a mistake and you learned from it. No harm, no foul," Sicily Porto stated giving Astoria side glares as she looked down at Draco who was pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Mum? Dad," a small voice came from behind all of them. Everyone turned their heads to find a fair blonde boy with gray-ish blue eyes and beautiful pale skin that glowed in the dim lightning in the living room. Scorpious Malfoy. Son of Draco Malfoy and Astoria Malfoy.

"Hon-honey!" Astoria called in a chimmed voice and tried to smile sweetly but it was weakened with a glance at Ms. Porto. Astoria couldn't help but feel ashamed of how she looked compared to the Arour, with her warm green eyes, chocolate brown hair and slime frame. The glasses she wore were also hardly noticed against her glowing skin.

"Who is this?"

"I'm Sicily Porto. But I must leave you now Mr, Mrs. Malfoy, Scorpious. We will keep in contact if we find anything," the Arour spoke softly giving them all a reasuring smile. Swiftly she made her way out and closed the door quietly behind her.

That was the first time that Scorpious has met Ms. Porto, soon to be known as Mrs. Malfoy...


	2. Wedding Day

_Now_

"Scorpious, can you come here," a chiming hum came from the living room.

"Coming," Scorpious muttered sadly.

"Oh cheer up sweetie," a beautiful women dressed in a white flowing gown sang. Scorpious never liked this women but had to admit she was strangely beautiful. Her crystal green eyes seemed to illuminate the room and made her creamy skin glow. Bronze hair grazed the middle of her back usually but today was set into a pony-tail with slight curls, leaving a few to dangle around her face which was perfectly framed. She was nicely built, a nice average height, slime, and yet powerful. No wonder his father fell in love with her…

"That's a bit hard seeing that you're marrying my father," Scorpious hissed through closed teeth.

"I'm sorry Scorpious…I never meant to intrude so suddenly but your father and I lo-" Sicily's face fell as she spoke soothingly to the fuming lad.

"What? Love each other?! Ha. My mum and dad loved each other too! But she's dead now! And why is it she was murdered that same night you warned us," Scorpious screamed quietly.

"I don't know. But he's caught and is sentenced to death now. I'm sorry, I never meant to cause so much pain for you…but it's been two years," she whispered as she placed her hand on his shoulder. Scorpious did his best not to shake it off and scream. So he took a deep breath and nodded his head.

"It has been two years now, but it doesn't mean that the pain has stopped. I miss her more than you or anyone will ever know." He closed his eyes and pictured his mother's face. Flawless and beautiful as always. Pure white skin, bright blue eyes, and straight long flowing blonde hair.

"Scorpious-"

"Sicily? It's time," a female voice sang from the door way.

"Oh already? Serena, here take Scorpious to his seat."

And then Sicily gave Scor a slight shove towards the tanned witch.

"Hey Scorpious," Serena smiled warmly.

"Hello," the young man sighed. He was now at the age of fourteen, his mother was killed at age ten, two weeks after his birthday and now his birthday is in only a few days. What other reasons to not be happy on this wedding day?

"I know this must be hard for you. I worked with your mother for a long time. She was a good person," the tall woman sighed. She felt bad for the boy. Serena was a friend of both Astoria and Sicily. Scorpious' lost was one of her owns too, just not as great.

"Please, just don't try to do this…"

"I just want you to know that you can always come to me. I know you must not really like me…not many people do, but honestly-…I hope your pain easies."

"What do you know about pain," Scorpious hissed under his breath as they sat next to each other, waiting for the wedding.

"My whole family was murdered-the day I went to my husband's, but then we were only dating, house for Christmas Eve. A mad man went and killed my four younger siblings, both of my parents, all while they slept."

"I didn't kn-"

"No one does know, except for you. I never had the heart to share with anyone; I tried telling your mother once. But I coward out. Like how I almost did with you," Serena gave a breath of laughter, laughing at how much of a coward she was.

"How long ago?"

"I was seventeen at that moment, I turned eighteen three days after the murders. I've tried to ignore the pain before. But let me ask you something. When you try to ignore it, does that only make it feel worst later?"

"It-I don't think so…"

"Trust me. It does. I remember waking up screaming, nightmares-"

"What were the nightmares?"

"That we were all around the Christmas tree, laughing and being a family. Then they'd all disappear…" she said breathlessly. A lone tear dripped down her cheek as she kept smiling, it was almost heart-breaking. "Either way just remember that I can help you. I'll always be here-"

But she was interrupted by the music as it suddenly started to play. Scorpious' head just went blank, he didn't notice his father and new mother give each other their vows. His eyes were glued to his lap.

But when he looked up, all he saw was Sicily and Draco lock their lips in marriage…


	3. Girls?

**Scorpious spent his birthday and his mum's death with Serena as Draco and Sicily were on their honeymoon. Her husband, George Weasley, was strangely warm to the young Malfoy even though there was some heat between these two families in the past, other people said it was a way for him to kiss up to his wife. But even their children had manners and staid polite to him. **

**He seemed miserable compared to the other three. May, the oldest was about to turn sixteen; then Alan, Scorpious' age/same year in Hogwarts (Alan was adopted at age six) then there was baby Ami who turned two last September. They were all very happy little pranksters. **

_**Only two more days**_**, Scorpious said to himself in his thoughts. **

"**Hey there," May sat down next to Scorpious in the backyard.**

"**Hi…" he's always just heard her talk or just seen her walking around by herself but never really spoken to her. She looked a lot like her mother. Amber eyes, chocolate colored hair that framed her pale face perfectly. But she had freckles that she got from her father's side, but nether the less she was gorgeous. **

"**Want a lolly pop?"**

"**A what?"**

"**It's an American sweet. My friend owled some to me," she smiled brightly, with that her dimples showed.**

"**I'm-I'm good thank you."**

"**If you don't take it then that's gonna make me do something really bad," she giggled.**

"**Make you do what?!"**

"**I'll shove it in your face if you're going to be such a sour puss."**

"**Wha-why?"**

"**You need to loosen up kid." Then there came a small thud as she fell on her back and crossed her arms behind her head. **

"**Fine…give me one." **

"**That's more like it!" She threw him a cherry flavored one. **

"**Ack! That hurt!" May sat up to find the poor lad rubbing his forehead with his bottom lip sticking out.**

"**Maybe you should get better at catching," May chuckled. She reached out her hand and grabbed Scorpious'. With his hand out of the way she felt for any bump where the little red spot has started to appear. "It looks fine. Do you want me to kiss it better?" She smirked teasingly. **

"**Uh-It's f-"**

**But before he could finish, his sentence was cut short from a strange shock that flew from his head to his toes. May's lips laid upon the small area that ached.**

"**May honey! Can you come here?! You need to finish your chores," Serena's voice hummed throughout the house to the backyard.**

"**Coming mum!" May yelled then turned back to Scorpious with another grin, "Try not to hurt yourself with that lolly pop."**

**With that she was gone. Scorpious' thoughts went into a haze, he never felt this way before. Embarrassment? Shyness? What was it that made Scor's heart thunder in his ears? That made it feel as if his chest was filled with butterflies?**

_**Only two more days for these weird things to be gone,**_** Scorpious sighed and unwrapped the strange sweet. It was almost like a red round crystal stuck on top of a white stick…how odd? Slowly he stuck it into his mouth and the sweetness of cherries danced on his tongue. **

*** * ***

**And so the days passed by, Sicily and Draco came home only a day before Scorpious would be going back to Hogwarts. He was now entering his third year as a Slytherin. He wasn't very praised there, meaning: he had no real friends. There were those who were nice to him but later he found that they have been just using him to their advantages. **

"**So how was your aunt Serena's," Sicily asked as she cleaned up the mess from breakfast.**

"**It was good," he muttered. He was still picking at the scrambled eggs that lingered on his plate.**

"**Um…so are you-um looking forward for tomorrow?"**

"**Sure…"**

"**Scorpious, c'mon. I'm trying my best here. Can you at least give me a chance?" the boy looked up to find that Sicily had sat herself down in the chair right across from him.**

"**Why would I do that? You're not my mother."**

"**Scor- I-I just want you to like me. At least as a friend? Can you at least do that?"**

"**I'll try. But no promises," Scor tried his best at a jokingly smile but it easily failed. But that was all the new step-mother was looking for and went back to work with a smile on her lips. **


	4. Dragon Dung Spell? Yes or No?

**Throughout that night Scorpious was unable to sleep. His mind only swirled with old and new memories. The small party over at the Weasley's, the lolly-pop accident, the wedding, walking in their garden with his mother, playing Quidditch with his father when he was young, and so on…**

**The May scene replayed itself many times and Scorpious tried to think of what that strange feeling he had in his chest. But he could make nothing of it. It was extremely frustrating to the young Malfoy heir.**

**As frustration turned to exhaustion, the boy finally fell asleep as the time was near to the sunrise. **

"**Scor. Time to get up son," Draco whispered right in his son's ear. The only response he got was a loud groan and Scorpious pulling the covers over his head. **

"**Alright, but remember; I warned you…" And long fingers dug into the boy's ribs. **

**Laughing uncontrollably, Scorpious shot right up and was trying to push his father's hands away. Without much success, considering Draco was still much bigger and stronger than him, the young Malfoy jumped off his bed out of his father's reach. "I'm up, I'm up!" Scorpious yawned deeply taking control of his breathing finally. **

"**Good. Now hurry up a get ready. We'll be leaving shortly," Draco smiled and ruffled the shorter boy's hair before he walked out the door. **

**Doing as he was told, he cleaned up; got dressed in jeans, a black t-shirt, and socks (he was unable to find his shoes in his room); and dried his hair with a towel. Scorpious, unlike his father, hated to comb back his hair and so he usually went without brushing it.**

"**Dad! Have you seen my shoes," Scorpious started down the hall to the kitchen only to find Draco holding Sicily's waist from behind and nuzzling into her neck. Sicily giggled and tried to slip her way out of Draco's arms. **

"**No I haven't. Where did you leave them," Draco said smiling as he released his new wife so that she could resume cooking in a Muggle fashion. Usually the Malfoy's would never do such a thing, along with **_**marrying**_** a Muggle born, which Draco has done fully knowledgeable.**

"**Um-I don't know," Scorpious muttered, now feeling awkward from interrupting this little moment. **

"**Fine," Draco sighed then whispered with a flick of his wand, "**_**Accio Scorpious' shoes.**_**"**

**A pair of shoes started to zoom past Scorpious' head and to Draco's awaiting hand. With a slight chuckle he handed his son the shoes. "Try not to lose them again son."**

"**Ok, thank you," Scorpious smiled sheepishly up at his father. **

"**Alrighty then! Who's hungry," Sicily sang heavenly, with a flick of her wand three plates of food and glasses of orange juice flew to the table. **

**As breakfast went by Scorpious had very little to say in the new love bird's conversation, but thought of how school will be like this year. He has at least came to good terms with two of the Weasley children, May in Griffendor and Alan in Ravenclaw. But if they'll treat him the same at school as they had over this summer then that would help him feel a bit more at peace and not so lonely…hopefully.**

**At that thought Scorpious' stomach heaved feeling as though it twisted up-side-down. He was use to being alone but that didn't mean he didn't like to be around other people. **

"**Alright son. Ready to g-Scorpious! You haven't eaten any of your breakfast," Draco stated in shock. His son usually had quite the appetite, sometimes not a crumb would survive.**

"**Sorry father. I wasn't very hu-I mean; I'm sorry Sicily…I didn't feel very hungry," Scorpious said quickly seeing a saddening look go across his new mother's face. Sicily's thoughts only went to think that Scorpious would rather starve than eat her cooking.**

"**Well-"**

"**Draco, honey. If the boy's not hungry then we should force feed him. He's to old for such a thing isn't that right darling," Sicily interrupted with a kind smile towards the fourteen-year-old.**

**Feeling quite out of place, Scorpious found it easier to nod his head; not truly trusting his voice at the moment.**

"**Now then! Ready to go boys? Scorpious, your trunk is already packed and is by the fire place. Draco, here's your coat," Sicily said as she handed Draco a long thick robe. **

"**Ok let's go son," Draco cheered and placed one of his long arms around his son's shoulders towards the fireplace. "I'll go first, then Scorpious, and then you Sicily."**

"**Oh just go already dear. We'll see you in a moment," Sicily sweetly kissed her husband just before he shouted out the name of the Wizard restaurant right outside of the train station. Before Scorpious was able to set foot into the fair place, Sicily quickly raised her wand and his trunk disappeared. "alright now. Loud and clear," She instructed. **

"**Right…Mon Ami," Scorpious shouted as he threw down the flew powder. Only a millisecond later he came hurtling out of a fireplace in a dark room.**

"**I got you," warm arms tightened around Scorpious' torso. **

**Moments later Sicily stepped gracefully out in front of them. "Ok, time to get the show on the road!"**

**Quickly they rushed towards the station, Sicily almost pushing Scorpious, and Draco towing the trunk full of school supplies. **

**They ran through the barrier to platform nine and three quarters, to find the train steaming and the platform full of parents seeing off their children. "Draco! There's the Weasley's," Sicily yelled so that the rest of her family could hear over all the loud murmurings. Scorpious anxiously looked towards where Mrs. Malfoy was pointing to see May and Alan Weasley standing next to their parents, and Serena holding the baby. It only took a minute or so until the other family noticed the Malfoy's presence, and another minute for the families to close the distance between them. **

**Serena and Sicily gave each other a warm greeting embrace, Draco and George firmly shook hands to be polite.**

"**Hey Scorpious," May greeted him happily. **

"**Hello May, Alan," Scorpious smiled at the two. Alan smiled back with a small nod.**

"**Alan! Sorry Scor, he doesn't talk much."**

"**I understand." And that the Malfoy did. He, himself, never wanted to talk since his mother passed away, and that was just one parent. Alan lost both of his. How is it that this group of people all has lost someone in their life? Scorpious, his mother; Alan, both of his parents; then Serena, her whole family…**

"**Well any-who. Wanna sit with us on the train?"**

"**Sure," Scorpious shrugged even though he was screaming with joy on the inside. **

"**Great! C'mon we better get going if we're going to get a good compartment." With that said May, Alan, and Scorpious said their final good-byes to their family and started towards the train after their trunks were stowed away of course. They were able to find an empty compartment at the end of the train.**

"**Ten minutes until we leave the platform," May said as she bounced in her seat sticking her head through the open door, as if looking for someone.**

"**Who are you looking for?"**

"**Five of my cousins. They said they'd look for us to at least say hello. Those lying little bas-OH! Here they come now!"**

"**Hey May," a ginger haired girl walked through the door followed by four others. Scorpious recognized three of them, Rose Weasley; James; and Albus Potter. Everyone knew these three, the girl could smart anyone who dared to challenge her, James was the best Griffendor Quidditch player (he would sometimes switch from a Chaser to a Beater and a few times even the Seeker), then Albus was the all-around-nice-guy that was also very popular. The other two, Scorpious has never seen before. The girl had long red bronze hair and bright green eyes, freckles also splattered across her cheeks like most of the others in the now full compartment. The other, the boy, had short red-ish hair that laid flat against his skull, and dark brown eyes. **

**Scorpious quickly looked out the window and watched the parents and their children running around like dancing ants. No one noticed him throughout their greetings. Rose, James, and the other boy which was called Hugo left to find a less crowded compartment. **

"**Um-hello," someone poked Scorpious' arm lightly. Scorpious looked up to see the bronze haired girl smiling weakly down at him, "Is this seat taken?"**

"**Lily! C'mon! If it was taken it wouldn't be empty right now. I doubt Scorpious really care-Oops! Haha yeah, didn't I mention this is Scorpious Malfoy? No? Oh well. Scor, this is my younger cousin Lily Potter. Lily, this is Scorpious," May giggled.**

"**N-nice to meet you then," Lily stuck out her hand.**

"**Same to you. Please, sit. Like May said, I don't mind." Scorpious gestured to the empty seat next to him.**

"**Whoa, you're nothing like James described, he said that Malfoy was an unmannered spoiled brat who was in love with himself," Albus blurted out as Lily sat down.**

"**Why do you believe that idiot? Albus, you're in the same year as him!" May scolded.**

"**Well…I thought he might of hexed me or something if I talked to him, James said Malfoys hate our family…"**

"**If it wasn't for his grandma, uncle Harry probably wouldn't be alive!"**

"**But his father wanted dad dead! Didn't he Scorpious?!"**

**An awkward silence filled to room as Albus finally realized what he just said. But Scorpious shrugged and whispered awkwardly, "Those might have been his hopes then, but I am nearly certain that those hopes have died along with the war. Even then my father was threatened to be killed by Lor-by Who-Know-Who if he did not do his biddings. Either the less those hopes where just to keep himself and his family safe like many other families," Scorpious was fine with saying Lord Voldemort, but there was a strange shiver that showed on the other's faces even though the dark lord has been dead for a very long time now. **

"**Well that's a bunch a dragon dung," laughed a thin boy from the door. **

"**What the hell Michel?! Get the bloody hell out of here you over-sized pile of crap," May basically screamed. **

"**Awe no need to be that way May," the raven hair boy cooed. **

"**Oh shut it. You can't insult him that way."**

"**Awe is my ex having feelings for this qeer trader?"**

"**I said shut it Mike," May screamed, stood up and raising her wand to his throat.**

**But before she could hex him the train jerked forward having Michel falling to the floor outside the door. May also stumbled but was able to hold her ground, wand still pointed at the fallen boy. "Now get out of here Michel," May hissed angrily. **

"**Protecting villains now May?"**

"**If I'm protecting scrum like that then why is my wand pointed at you bloody throat?!"**

"**You shouldn't be talking."**

"**Get the hell out of here,**_** now," **_**May's voice turned threatening. **

**With that the boy scrambled up to his feet, giving both May and Scorpious evil glares before storming off. "What a prat! I can't believe I dated that piece of crap," May grumbled as she resumed her seat. **

"**May-you-you didn't have to do that," Scorpious spoke softly as the other three cheered of how awesome May stood up to Michel. **

"**Of course I did. You're my friend and no one, and I mean **_**no one, **_**talks to my friends like that. If they have the guts to do so, I'll hex 'em. Maybe I could have made his face turn into dragon dung! I should work on a spell like that don't ya think Als?"**

"**That would be brilliant! As long as I'm not the target!" Albus agreed. **

"**May, I sincerely don't care what you do in your free time. Just don't expect me to be your test subject this year," Alan smiled for the first time since entering the train.**

**Scorpious couldn't help but to laugh lightly as the cousins teased and annoyed each other throughout the ride to Hogwarts.**


	5. A Unexpected Surprise

Scorpious has grown very found of the Potters and Weasleys throughout the train ride to Hogwarts. Lily, her first year attending the school, wanted to be sorted into Griffendor like her parents. She said that she wouldn't mind going into any of the other houses but still.

Finally, the train came to a stop at the wizarding school of Hogwarts.

"Awe Hogwarts! Hasn't changed one bit," Exclaimed May cheerfully. A fifth year Hufflepuff then decided to shove Scorpious against the train before running off.

"Yeah…hasn't changed a bit," Scorpious sighed sadly as May went off into the crowd to soon return with the same guy that shoved Malfoy.

"Now say you're sorry! That was very rude to do, would you like it if I did that to you?!" May barked. Frightened, the boy shook his head quickly. "Then apologize for being a rude little git!"

"I-I'm sorry," the boy muttered eyeing May, who still had a tight grip on the Hufflepuff.

"For?"

"I'm sorry I pushed you Scorpious," the boy glared at the blonde who stood there still as stone. He couldn't believe May just did that. She just went after someone just for _pushing_ him! His mind was spinning.

"It-it's ok," he muttered, not truly knowing what to say.

"No it's not ok! If I find you or any of your little friends that are brave enough to do this again or do anything to that boy that would make him feel bad; then I will hex the hell out of you! And that I promise you," May smirked darkly.

_She could be the next Lord Tom if she keeps this up_, Scorpious thought in fear.

"Now scram you annoying runt," May growled as she pushed him away slightly. Finally being released the boy took off running away from the two.

"May…why are you doing this? You're drowning me in kindness," Scorpious spoke softly as they walked up to the carriages, eyes on his feet.

"I told you, you're my friend now and my friends do not, and nor will ever take anyone's shit. So what, they have a problem with who your dad is. That doesn't mean that they should take it out on you! You're nothing like him! Well…how he use to be anyways. Uncle Draco is a very good man and all, and so are you Scor…" May mumbled on as the carriages were carried away to the castle.

Taking his usual seat at the Slytherin table, far at the end away from everyone else, the sorting began. The list of children shorten every few minutes, soon it was Lily Potter's turn. And just like she wished, she was sorted into Griffendor.

Scorpious smiled kindly at the new Griffendor as she walked over to sit with her brothers. Hugo, Rose Weasley's younger brother, also joined the Griffendor house, leaving Scorpious to sulk alone. He picked at his food, not feeling very hungry, until Headmistress McGonagall called everyone's attention for a few announcements.

"I would like to welcome a few of our newest Professors here at Hogwarts. Firstly, here is Professor Nix for Potions, then Professor Weasley," Scorpious' head shot right up to find Serena standing up with a warm smile and a wave to everyone, "to attend as the new Care of Magical Creatures teacher. Finally, Professor Malfoy for Transfiguration." At the sound of the last name, everyone gasped as they watched Sicily Malfoy stand up with warm features, whispers spreading quickly. All wondering why she looked nothing like a Malfoy. Bronze hair instead of blonde, green eyes instead of grey, and peachy skin instead of pure white. Never before have they heard of this happening. "Silent! Everyone will pay respect to our new professors."

"Jeesh, they could have told us about this, don't you agree Scor," May sat next to him at the Slytherin table. The Slytherins started to stare at the out of place Griffendor.

"What are you doing here," Scorpious asked dumbfounded.

"I'm here to sit with ya. Or would you rather I leave," May asked as she started to stand up.

"No! Stay, please!" Scorpious begged as he flung his thin arms around the girl's waist, forcing her to sit back down.

"Ok ok. I won't go anywhere as long as you want me here," she comforted him, hugging him back, breathing in the scent of his hair…vanilla…

The other Slytherins basically gagged at the sight, a Slytherin hugging a Griffendor?! What the hell was happening in the world?! "If Malfoy wanted to go around hugging everyone then he should have been a Hufflepuff," some whispered.

Sighing softly Scorpious loosened his grip around her, but instead of breaking away he just leaned against her. He hasn't had a lot of physical comfort since his mother passed away, May was warm, soft, and caring. She was truly someone Scorpious wouldn't care to be stuck with for the rest of his life. She was like a big sister to him, someone to look up to. _Mmmm_…_she smells like apples_, Scorpious thought as he looked up at the staff table to see Sicily and Serena smiling at their children.

Blushing, Scorpious quickly looked away, eyeing the food that laid on his plate.

"Eat something Scor. I wouldn't want you to die of hunger now," May laughed as she place a spoon full of mash potatoes on his plate.

"I'm not hungry though!"

"Just take a few bites."

"But-"

"For me," she asked as she did puppy-dog eyes.

Sighing in defeat, he ate. He guess he was hungrier than he felt, he couldn't stop eating after the first few bites. But too soon it was time for the students to turn in into their dorms. As the Great Hall flooded out, the two staid behind to catch a few words with their new professors.

"Why didn't you tell me mum," May complained as her face was cupped by her mother.

"Because we wanted to surprise you two," Sicily interjected quickly as she embraced her step-son.

"To be honest, a warning would have been nice," Scorpious smiled. Now he will have to get along with Sicily, even though he wasn't very fond of the surprise that the two women decided to give, he'll be seeing them both all year long.

"Alrighty then, go get some rest you two. It's getting late. We'll see you tomorrow for your first lesson of the year," Serena smiled, "Just because we're your mothers it doesn't mean any of you get to slack you know."

"Awe," the two heirs complained and strode off after getting a kiss good night from both professors.

"Pleasant surprise huh," May giggled as they walked out the Great Hall.

"I guess you can say that…"

"You have to go the other way, don't you," May asked with a bit of disappointment drizzling in her voice.

"I am a Slytherin, which means my dorms are in the dungeons."

"Right…I'll meet you down here for breakfast. Good night," May embraced the blonde, receiving a bear hug in return.

_Father wouldn't be very proud of this,_ Scorpious' thoughts laughed. _He'd say it was a very unMalfoy thing to do. But I don't really care at the moment. I like the comfort…_

"Goodnight May," Scorpious sighed as the separated and watch May scale the staircases up to the Griffendor tower.


End file.
